


Smoothies, or Maybe Gin

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Underage Drinking, Volume 3 (RWBY), arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Pyrrha only wishes that sober Jaune saw her as much as drunk Jaune.You do NOT need to have read 'Laws of Attraction' in order to read this fic.





	Smoothies, or Maybe Gin

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the Vytal Festival in Vol. 3.

smoothies, or maybe gin

He told her that she was beautiful.

"I'm really not," she muttered embarrassedly, but he insisted, over and over again.

It cut her from the inside, realizing that he was the best friend that she had ever had. Even closer than Nora, even closer than Ren or Ruby- his smile was enough to heal all of her wounds.

It hurt her to think that she had met Qrow, that she had met his supply of gin.

He had smiled at her sadly, but she knew that she wasn't ready for the battle ahead. She wasn't ready to face Jaune again.

The blond grinned, handing her a drink half-heartedly.

_I'm going to be a Maiden._

And she hated herself.

She wanted to be by his side till the end, but he still thought that they'd grab smoothies after the match.

_We were better off as friends._

She could only wish that alcohol wasn't involved- at least then, she wouldn't have to accept that it was only physical.

_ **-fin-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
